BAU high school dynamics
by naschelle
Summary: the BAU team is in high school. they encounter several mishaps. see how this will affect their friendships. please review. ideas are most welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I so would love to own criminal minds but sadly I don't *pouts*_

_This is a JJ/Emily pairing to all my Jemily fans_

_My first high school fiction...Some of the stuff is changed but the characters are the same! the team is in Junior year._

_Please review!_

_**Going to school**_

_**Emily**_

Emily woke up with a start. She looked at her bedside clock. Of course it would be 5:45. She always woke up around the same time thanks to the strict boarding rules of her former schools. Normally she would get back to bed. Today however she wouldn't. It was her first day of junior year and as usual a first day of school meant a new school… she got out of her large four poster bed and made way to her en suite bathroom. It was too early to bath but she knew she would spend a long time dressing up so she decided to go take a shower anyway. She almost always had problems in picking up an outfit especially when she wanted to please. Taking her time she showered and made her way to her walk in closet.

She was so nervous. Of course she was the one who had literally begged her parents to let her go to Preston High School a public school that was a 30 minute drive from their estate but she knew nothing about public schools. After globe-trotting and being in numerous good private schools she didn't know anything about how public schools work. She was so nervous she had actually gone to buy new clothes she thought would fit with the other kids not the designer clothes that filled her closet. She didn't want to appear as a snob on her first day at school. After much deliberation and changing she finally settled for a short denim blue skirt, pink top and low heel sandals. She leaves her hair down and slips in a pink Alice band.

She was sitting on her dressing table in the large closet applying makeup when someone walked in. She turned expecting to see Shelly one of the maids who almost always came to personally tell her meals were ready despite the ringer in her room that signalled breakfast was ready. She liked the girl and they were pretty close. There was really no choice since she had no siblings or friends so the staff were her companions. This time however it was her mum. "Wow. You look beautiful" said her mum standing at the entrance of her closet.

"Really?" asked Emily still nervous. "You always do dear" said her mum softy.

"Are the clothes ok?" she asked again. She didn't know why but she really needed her mum's input.

"They are perfect. You know you should just have gone to Maryland. You wouldn't have to worry about clothes." said her mum making her roll her eyes.

"Mum!" she said exasperated. Her mum had really wanted her to go to Maryland a prestigious all girls' boarding school after she had stated she wanted to learn in the US. She on the other hand just wanted to be at home in New York and experience a normal high school life at Preston High School. An argument had started, angry words, tears etc. till her parents eventually agreed but still grumbling about 'how it will look to our friends if we say you are at a public school' and 'this will be bad on my reputation' and 'you are the daughter of a diplomat' bla bla bla. Of course her parents would be worried about 'their' reputation. When they will ever consider her first, she didn't know. She was just glad she won this time.

"Breakfast is almost ready. See you downstairs" said her mum leaving her to finish up. 5 minutes later, looking at her one last time at her full length mirror she left her room, took the lift and went to the breakfast room. Their large house is built on a very large estate which even has a stable. This is the family home that her parents bought when she was young where they always returned from all the travelling.

She found her dad already seated. Richard Prentiss is a handsome man in his late forties. He is good natured and fun and Emily is much closer to him than her distant diplomatic mother. He is very laid back. He is a successful business man meaning he is rarely home or is in his office doing business. Her mum on the other hand would be on her different diplomatic missions she was also rarely home and her cause of globe-trotting and living in different countries her life. She often craved for them to be around. She knew they loved her but to her they loved their jobs more.

"Morning dad" she said walking up to him. "How is my princess today?" he said affectionately as he hugged her.

"nervous." She said sitting back on her chair. "Why?" he asked looking at her.

"New school." her mother said entering looking as smart as always before continuing "Not to worry. I will go with you." She nearly choked on her food.

"What?" she was surprised. If it was her dad she would not have been so surprised but her mum! Wow! That was…surprising…

"I'm taking you to school Emily. I want to see where my daughter will be going to school." she stated simply. That was new. Each and every time on her new school her mum would just send her with the butler or some douche she didn't even know.

"Is this to confirm it's a bad school after all?" she could already see her mother analysing every detail from dressing to the buildings posting unwanted not so nice comments. She certainly would _not_ want that at all. At that moment she actually wished she had the butler to accompany her.

"No. I just want to see my daughter to school since she is so nervous." Said her mum with feigning innocence Emily knew so well. "Ok on one condition" she stated firmly. "Which is?" asked her mum with a raised eyebrow. "No bodyguards and nasty comments. Promise?" she said seriously.

"You know I have to be with them. They will stay in the car however." "And I get to pick a car we go in." she said. She would not want to get to school in a flashy car. It would totally draw attention. She gave her mum her best glare and she heard her mum say "fine." And she smiled victoriously.

She was not surprised her dad was just quietly observing them. He was more content watching and listening to the 2. God knows the fights he had witnessed and he never took sides. He just preferred to speak to them separately. She kissed him on the cheek and was on her way.

Preston High is a very big school carrying more than a 1000 students it was overwhelming to her. She was used to small schools. Students were everywhere screaming as they saw their friends, chatting under trees or lying down on the lawn. She was happy with her choice of clothes. A group of intimidating students were right at the entrance taunting passing younger kids. Definitely seniors she thought. She rolled her eyes glad her mum was there. Her mum was very well behaved and actually gave nice comments to the school. She was glad. She needed that. They saw the principal Mrs Strauss and then went to see Mrs Collins to get her class schedule and soon found herself on the door to her first class.

_**Jennifer**_

JJ woke up to a loud shrill of the alarm clock. She groaned and without opening her eyes she reached out for the alarm and stopped it. She smuggled back deep in the blankets but knew she would not go back to sleep. Besides the alarm just had a 3 minutes snooze so no point. Damn! It was her first day of junior year. She just was not a morning person but she was so excited. She had missed her friends so much. They hadn't seen each other that much during the summer holiday. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom she shared with her young brother Jack. She bathed quickly knowing her annoying little brother will be banging on the door. She sometimes wished she had her own bathroom.

She made her way to her room to dress. Her room is small but cute. She has a small bed, desk and chair at left corner, her closet opposite her bed and her trophy desk. She has been dancing and playing soccer competitively since she was young. She went over to her closet and after a little thinking she chose black tight fitting denims, a white top and a half cut black denim jacket and finished it off with white flat base sneakers. She tied her long golden blond hair into a simple pony tail. She looked into her reflection and was satisfied. Because of playing soccer and dancing and growing up with 3 brothers (her twin brothers Jeremy and Jeffery were now in college), she was kind of a tomboy. She was very comfortable in jeans and in flats.

As soon as she was done she heard her mum's loud voice from downstairs "JJ BREAKFAST IS READY!" she smiled to herself. Her mum would always make breakfast on her first day despite her need to rush to work. She looked at herself one last time and went downstairs. She found Jack already at the table stuffing food into his mouth as if he last ate a year ago. JJ simply rolled her eyes deciding against teasing him and went to sit at her chair. "Morning mum." She said. "Morning dear. You look good. Looking forward to your first day?" her mum asked smiling.

"definitely." she said tucking into her food. She didn't ask about her dad. He had already left she knew that. He left very early to work every day. Her mum would soon leave for work too dropping off Jack at school since his school was on her way. The breakfast was full of chatter as Jack also talked about meeting his friends and bragging about his holiday. They made their way out and her mum dropped her off at the bus stop to wait for the school bus.

As soon as she had got out of the car she spotted one of her best friends Penelope Garcia already at the bus stop. You would never miss her. Not with those colourful clothes she wore. Seriously at times she was like a moving rainbow. Today was no exception. Did she have any normal clothes?

"Aww baby girl!" said Penelope as soon as she spotted her. She rushed to give her a bone crushing hug. "Pen you killing me here." she struggled to say and Pen immediately released her. "Sorry. I just missed you so much. Summer break isn't the same without my baby girl."

"That's what you said to Morgan." She pointed out. "Aah of course. What can I say? He is my chocolate hunk." Garcia said making JJ roll her eyes. Penelope Garcia is a quirky girl. She has shoulder length blonde hair she keeps in pig tails and dyed in different colours, blue eyes often hidden behind large spectacles and a bit fat body. She is very intelligent with an amazing almost frightening skill on computers. She has a self-titled name 'goddess of all knowledge'. Despite being different and funny outwards, she is very nice, compassionate and likes to see the good in everything. After trading a small talk the bus came and they boarded.

Next bus stop saw Spencer coming in to sit beside JJ. JJ smiled widely upon seeing him. He slumped into the seat and next to him he put his heavy back pack obviously full of books. Spencer Reid or Spence as she affectionately called him was her close friend as well. He is tall, slim, lanky with long brown hair, warm brown eyes and very intelligent with an IQ of 187. He is a moving encyclopaedia to say the least always sprouting statistics. His social skills are almost zero. Despite that he was quite cute and very nice. "Hey Spence." she said affectionately. "Hey genius" greeted Garcia who had a pet name for everyone. "How were the holidays?" she asked. They spent the rest of the way with Spencer telling them his visit to a Roman Monument and some big library sprouting lots of complicated information that they both could not understand. That was Spencer for you.

They bus got to school its usual time giving them 10 minutes to spare. They all made their way to 'their tree' where they met every morning as a group. They found everyone there already and they all shouted happily upon seeing them. The group consisted of 7 people. Her, Penelope, Elle, Dave, Derek, Hotch and Spence.

_Elle Greenaway_ is a very pretty girl. She has long brown hair, lazy brown eyes and a sweet dimpled smile. She has a slim well-toned body and is very laid back. She is fun, bubbly and just nice ad not afraid to voice out her opinion. She is in the school softball team and is dating David Rossi. She is an only child.

_Derek Morgan_ (Morgan to his friends) is a very handsome black American guy. He is tall, muscular with short neat hair, intense brown eyes and a million dollar smile. He is very popular with the girls and is kind of a player though he is currently dating Jordan Todd. He is a star basketball player and is in the school team. He is also in Karate. He enjoys a very flirtatious relationship with Garcia and is often with Reid. He is more like his protector and often has to explain to the young genius the social interactions around him. He has 2 sisters Desiree and Whitney.

_Aaron Hotchner_ or Hotch to his friends is a tall, muscular guy in the school football team. He has short dark hair, intense brown eyes and a tense look. He is often serious and the rule enforcer in the group as he does all his things by the book, he is quiet, determined and focused. He enjoys his time with the group and smiles more among them. He has a young brother Sean and his dad is a lawyer.

_David Rossi_ is an Italian guy. He has jet black hair, deep brown eyes and a dark olive complexion. He is very handsome and is also very popular with the girls. He is a charmer and a flirt but his heart is with Elle. He is laid back, always there for his friends and just the guy to talk to. He is in the football team and is quite close to Aaron though his character is more aligned to Derek. His family is an old money rich Italian family. He has a brother Daniel.

They stood chatting for a while with Derek and Garcia already slipping in their flirtatious banter before Morgan left to go see his girlfriend. Then they slowly made their way to get their schedules for the year and then went their separate ways for class with only Spencer eager for the classes to start. JJ was happy to see she had Elle, Dave and Derek in her first class which was Literature. She has a passion for literature and enjoyed it. She took a seat between Elle and Dave and paid attention to the young teacher who introduced herself as Miss Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: oh still don't own criminal minds **_

_**There goes chapter 2. I really hope you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**The Meeting**_

Emily was feeling very nervous as she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a very pretty red haired green eyed woman dressed immaculately. She found herself stammering introducing herself. The lady simply smiles and says "oh come on in Emily. I'm Miss Jones. Don't worry. You'll be fine." she said quickly before adding "I understand first day nerves" winking. She immediately liked the teacher. She followed her in the class and stood by Miss Jones 'desk as she announced "We have a new member to the school and class. Her name is Emily Prentiss and please treat her nice." She said then turned to Emily and said "you can take a seat."

Emily was so grateful she was not made to introduce herself. She really didn't think she had a voice left and she really did not want to appear like a blabbering mess on her first day. She looked around and saw an empty desk besides a stocky boy and took it. She sighed when she was seated on her desk. 'That was easy.' she thought settling down. As she sat down she felt eyes on her. Of course people would be staring. She risked a backwards glance then tuned back to look in front.

JJ had turned to chat to Elle as the rest of the class was now full of murmur when Miss Jones went outside briefly. She did not her come back in but when she began to speak JJ turned her head to face her. What caught her attention however was the girl standing beside her. She was most certainly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She has long past shoulder length wavy dark almost black hair; beautiful almond shaped eyes which she guessed were brown because of her olive skin. She looked exotic and just beautiful. Her slim lithe body clad in short blue denims and pink had to be illegal on her. She heard her name. Emily. Nice name.

She watched as the girl went to sit next to Gary a stocky sandy haired boy. She immediately wished the desk next to her was empty so the girl could come and sit next to her. She realised she was staring and immediately looks down to her books. The rest of the class was a blur and next thing she knew she was sat in US History besides Spencer and Aaron. She saw the new girl Emily making her way in and sitting right in front. She saw her again in Maths. They seemed to share classes and JJ was secretly glad. Maybe she would get to sit next to her in one of them.

Her last class before lunch was French. She looked around the class for Emily but she wasn't there. She was disappointed. Why would she be? She just met her. Actually she had just 'seen' her as she hadn't done the meeting part. Why did she want to see her? '_because she is so beautiful silly'_ piped in her crazy mind. She sighed. Ok did she have a crush already?

French class passed quickly for JJ. She was glad actually. She packed her books and made her way to the school café where she usually sits with her friends. As she made her way to the café, she saw her. Emily. She was making her way to the lockers. She watched as she came to her locker and opened it then decided she needed to stop staring and just approach her. She gave herself a once over laughing at herself as she did that. Why was she so suddenly concerned about how she looked? It was no secret that she was interested in women but really this girl was new and probably very straight! _She just_ _wanted to make_ _her feel welcome_ she told herself. Anyway she made her way to her and when she came to stand close to her she took in her sweet perfume before saying "hi Emily"

Emily walked slowly making her way to her locker. So far so good. She had of course had to introduce herself in art class though it really wasn't so bad since everyone did the same. She liked her art teacher as well. She really liked this school. So far the people she had met were friendly but she was still worried. Though it was still early to get friends she wishes to get one. She knew it would be hard. She always had trouble making friends and was scared of emotional attachments. She was here for a fresh start though.

She got to her locker, unlocked it and put in her few books. Around her everyone was in pairs, groups, chatting. There was even a couple making out. She would never see that in her former schools. Everything had been so formal and revolving around the very many rules. That's expected. It was the first day. The lockers were nice but not like her previous schools'. She was busy on her locker when she heard a "hi Emily." Hearing her name she turned.

She turned and her eyes immediately met with large sparkling blue ones. The girl standing before her was gorgeous. She has a long blonde hair tied back in a simple pony tail giving her a nice view of her facial features. She is same height as her, slim athletic body and a smooth pale skin. She found she was staring and then she said smiling "hi."

"I'm Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ. Everyone does." She said to Emily extending her hand. Wow! Emily's eyes were so nice she felt she could look into them for like forever. Her skin looked so smooth it looks like it can tear with the slightest scratch. She was in one simple word 'breathless'.

"Nice to meet you JJ." she said already slipping in her courteous mode taking JJ's hand in hers. 'Wow her hands are so soft' they both thought.

"I was on my way to the café. Wanna join?" asked JJ hopefully. She really wanted to get to know this girl.

"Sure. Would love to." said Em smiling. She locked her locker and walked side by side with JJ to the café. "So where are you from? As in where did you used to learn?" asked JJ curiously.

Emily pondered at the question. She did not want to appear rich or give the vibe that she is from a rich background at least until she got new friends. She also did not want to lie. "Maryland. It's in Italy." She said nonchalantly. She hoped JJ won't persist.

"Italy! Wow!" says JJ amazed. "Are you Italian?" she asked. Well she certainly did look exotic.

"No not at all. I'm American. Just learned there." _'And 5 other countries._' she added to herself. JJ leaves it there thinking 'she is so mysterious.' She immediately wants to know a lot more about her. "Would you like me to show you around the school later?" asked JJ as they got to the café.

"Sure. I would love that." she said smiling. JJ was starting to get addicted to that smile. Stop it! She scolded herself. They entered the café and she immediately spotted her friends sitting at their usual spot. They went to get their food and she said "come let me introduce you to my friends." Emily looked at the rather large group JJ was looking at and she was nervous. Would they like her? What were they like? "Don't worry. They are all very nice." said JJ as if reading her mind. She nodded and walked behind JJ as they approached the table. At least they looked nicer than the group sitting in the far corner. They looked…wild…

"Hey guys. This is Emily Prentiss." she said as they got to the group. She knew they had seen her in class introductions but she just said it anyway. Everyone turned to her before adding teasingly "be nice." Emily gave her best smile and said a shy "hi."

"Emily this is Penelope, Derek, Aaron, Elle, Spencer and Dave." JJ said pointing at her respective friends and they all responded with a 'hi'. She could see they were nervous and Aaron actually showed signs of dislike and lack of trust but she pushed it off. At least they were nice. They would like her eventually.

Emily could see they were all close and she wanted to be a part of them. Maybe she would have real friends for the first time in her life. She sat down next to JJ and listened to them chatting about their holidays. She looked up at the 'wild' group in the corner and saw a guy staring at her. He gave her a wink and it sent chills down her. to distract herself she began analysing JJ's friends.

Derek was the joker. Always cracking up jokes and making the rest laugh. Penelope was jovial quirky one always flirting with Derek. Elle was laid back. Emily immediately liked the girl. Aaron looked like the head of the group. Serious face she guessed he was too tense and she was most certain it would take her some time for him to be friends with her. Dave looked like the wise one. He was mostly quiet but throwing in the right words right at the end. Well Spencer was quiet but when he talked he was like a moving textbook.

"what's that you got? She heard Morgan ask Elle.

She heard Elle say "It's my Spanish homework to translate." looking at the sheet of paper.

"You have homework already?" asked JJ incredulously "we don't have any in French."

Emily had decided to do art instead of languages as she was already fluent in all that were offered.

"Well yeah. Apparently it's supposed to be basic translation but I can't even read it." She said and they all laughed. "Tell me about it" said Hotch who was also in Spanish class.

"Can I see?" she heard herself speak. Elle looked at her as if debating to give her then she handed it over to her. Emily looked at it and immediately stared translating it to English. She felt herself go red as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Why did she have to play miss 'know it all?' now of all the times? She hoped she hadn't fucked up since when she looked up they were still looking at her,

"You speak Spanish?" asked Aaron

"Yeah. Apparently I do and it is really basic." She said and immediately felt like kicking herself. She was so making a very bad impression on herself.

"Well there you go Elle. Homework already done!" said Garcia clapping her hands excitedly breaking the silence and the group laughed. Emily heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at Garcia thankfully and she heard Elle say "you got that right Garcia. You Miss Prentiss are with me!" She smiled at Elle. She just had this nice personality. She wouldn't mind helping her study.

Lunch break came to an end too soon. She was now more at ease with her new friends. Derek ah deft to be with his girlfriend and Spencer to get some book In the library. Seriously on the first day! She walked with them but with JJ by her side. She turned and asked her "what have you got?"

"I have Geography. You?" JJ said

"same." she said looking at her schedule. JJ took her schedule from her and compared. There was Geography and Physics. "Well looks like all our classes are the same except French."

"Wow! I'm glad!" she said honestly very happy

"Me too." said JJ smiling. "Come on." She said and they made their way to class with smiles on their faces. They sat next to each other in the next 2 classes.

The day was finally done and JJ decided to show Emily around. They still had 2 hours before the school bus left. Classes ended at 3 and then 3 to 5 was practice for several activities. Emily then told her she wants to join the dance team and wants to get her name down. JJ is stunned. She is also in the dance team. They both go and she registers and is told to come back tomorrow for a session for those who wanted to join the team so as to get the audition routine.

"Are they strict? He looks strict." said Emily referring to the dance coach Mr Frank. She really wanted to make the dance team. This was her dream. She was tired of the ballet stuff she had to endure at her former school. "So they show me the routine I should do?" she asked.

"Yep and then you have to do a freestyle." JJ explained and then seeing Emily's nervous face she says "Don't worry. They are not too strict. You will do it. Want me to help you. Like be your coach?" she asked and had to control her blush. Where had that come from?

"Sure. I'd love to if it doesn't get in your way."

"Definitely not. Soccer practice starts next week." said JJ. 2 hours moved so fast as they shared small talk. JJ even got to introduce her to some other group of students Lila Archer a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed cheerleader and her 2 friends Robin and Grace. They were now outside where JJ was showing her the soccer pitch and tennis courts when they passed a group of goth dressed creepy smoking students. She remembered seeing them in the café at lunch time sitting in a corner. She sensed JJ tense but remained with a cool demeanour. One of the guys said "hey Blondie. Who you got there? Wanna share?" and the rest snickered passing mean comments. She realised him as the one who had been staring at her in the café.

"Ignore them." JJ said still tense. Emily nodded but quickly memorized their look and when they were now out of earshot she asked "who are they?" She certainly hadn't seen any of them in class today.

"The worst gang in the school." JJ said sighing. And JJ went on to tell her about them.

There was _Ian Doyle_ a tall muscular guy who sported a tattoo on his shoulder. He was a senior_, Gorge Foyet_, a tall, slender guy who looked normal but was certainly creepy, a junior and certainly hated Hotch. The short, slim girl with short pixie blonde hair and green eyes was _Amber Carnado_. She was a heavy smoker also a junior and was always picking on her. Paul and Johnny Mulford were the twin brothers in their senior year. Paul had long spiky black hair and has a thug look. He doesn't even look like he is in high school. Thank God her mum hadn't seen that! Johnny looked submissive. He has long black hair that fell to his face, a slim body and dark eyes. He is also a stammer. _Billy Flynn_ is the handsome guy, tall dark hair, intense blue eyes and a nice muscular body. He is very manipulative and is dating Amber. _Chloe Kelcher_ has long brown hair, blue eyes and a tall slim frame. She has tattoos and loves to dress in short skirts. She is a senior. _Izzy Rogers_ is the slim girl with short bob jet black hair, blue eyes and a stern look. She is a typical goth and is always dressed in black and is in junior year.

Emily looked back at them one last time and prayed she would never come across them on their bad side. They just looked fierce. JJ assured her however that they were all talk and never actually hurt anyone of them and then added proudly that they were the only ones who stood up to them. Emily smiled at that. Yeah as a group they could put them off but alone they were scary and she hadn't liked the way Ian had looked at her. She had felt his eyes on her as they passed. She pushed it away and continued their tour sharing a bit about themselves.

_Well I just liked the incident when Emily translated the Arabic letter and just thought why not throw it there with a little twist of course. The rival gang I guess you noticed is full of unsubs. Well I just thought of the unsubs that really got to me. _

_Please press the REVIEW button and tell me what you think. any character you would want added just say. Ideas are most welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

Emily got to school early. She looked around and saw that none of her friends had arrived yet. She decided to wait in her car till she saw someone or at least the school bus. She made herself comfortable by reclining her car seat and decided to listen to music. A week has since passed since her first day. She was still getting used to the drastic change in systems from her different schools yet this was turning out to be her best. Last week had passed in a blur. She had spent it trying to get to know her classmates, teachers and practicing her routines for the dance audition. She was really grateful for JJ. She had been of immense help. Without her she knew she would have been a nervous wreck. She had however performed her routines very well and she had even received applause from the 4 judges. When she had told JJ the blonde had given her the most amazing genuine smile.

Talking about JJ, there was something about her. There was no one like her and in just this one week JJ already knew stuff about her some of her past friends never found out until after months. She really enjoyed her time with her. JJ was simply fun. The way she smiles, laughs, looks at her with those big expressive eyes she just couldn't help but like her. The times they had alone after school she had learned a lot about the blonde. She told her about her family, her passions, her future plans. Hell there was one time she had only practiced for just 30 minutes. She realised JJ was also a very good dancer. It was simple. They just clicked. Of course she was not giving her all like telling her about her family and where she lived but still she was already considering her as one of the few friends she had ever had which was odd and frightening. She had never taken to someone so quickly. She didn't pressure her at all. The reason why she didn't open up to her was she was scared and well it was just not in her to open up so quickly. JJ seemed satisfied with what she gave though.

As she read her book she heard a tap on her door and broke into a smile when she saw Derek flashing his usual million dollar smile. She rolled down her window. "Hey you." She greeted

"Hey princess. Want some company?" he said using a pet name Penelope had found for her. Well she didn't object to it.

"Sure. Hop in." she said surprised to see him already there. When Derek was settled on the seat beside her he asked "why you so early? Got an appointment?" batting his eyes teasingly. She laughed and said "I could ask you the same." "We missed you on Sat." said Derek looking at her. He was really beginning to like this girl. She had seemed so mysterious and all but she was nice. She was reserved and he could see she was trying to please and get accepted. She really didn't have to try hard. They all liked her especially because of the effect she had on JJ. Really JJ was different with her. She smiled more when she was with Emily and she had been disappointed when Emily had not come. He could bet JJ had a crush on Em. Well no one could blame her. Emily was hot.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't make it. I had a visitor." JJ had told her the group often met on Sat on a nearby park just to hang out. They would decide then what to do for the afternoon. Em had not gone. She had wanted to nut her best friend Ashley Seaver had decided to visit for the weekend. Ashley is a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She was beautiful. They had first met when they were 8 at one of the many diplomatic functions and had been best friends since. Even when she was globe-trotting, Ashley was the only person she would contact. She was the only person who really knew her except her parents of course. She was learning at a private boarding school and she was leaving soon. She had so much fun with Ash catching up. To Emily Ashley was like a sister she never had. They promised to call each other.

They sat in silence as they listened to music before they made their way to their friends. Morgan just greeted the others before he made his way to look for Jordan. She saw Penelope roll her eyes and she had to supress a laugh. If she didn't know, she would say Garcia had a crush on Morgan…or did she?

JJ was excited to go to school today mainly because she wanted to see Emily again. She had really missed her over the weekend and was mainly thinking and guessing what she could be doing, where she stayed and what she did on her spare time. Emily did not speak much about herself and whenever she asked something personal the brunette would just divert it back to her. She didn't mind sharing with her about herself not that she did it with everyone. She was protective of herself but with Emily that changed. There was something about her that made her want to know her and that made her want Emily to know her.

She was so surprised. It was only a week and she was already feeling like this. It was strange and frightening she knew she had to get hold of herself. She had to put it in perspective. Emily was just a friend. Someone she met just a few days ago. That's it. Maybe it is love at first sight piped in her brains. That thought frightened her. No way. It couldn't be. Could it? She was confused. She wondered why she would fall that fast for this mysterious girl she barely knew about.

When she saw Emily approach them in a beautiful white top and blue fitted jeans, her hair shining in the sun, laughing at something Morgan had said she knew why. Emily was beautiful. an unguarded Emily was breath taking and she made a silent promise to herself. She would find out all she could about her. She would find a way to break through to her.

The first lesson was physics and since she was sitting next to Emily she was paired off with her and given a 4 page essay on radiation. She hated assignments but she was glad she was paired off with Emily. That way she could try and get to know her.

Emily was walking down the hallway on her way to her locker. She was alone coz she was on her way to Art class. She felt someone looking at her and when she looked up, she looked right into the eyes of Ian. Damn! She thought. The way that he looked at her creeped her out. It made her vulnerable. Like she was a piece of meat and he was a lion. She ignored it and headed straight for her locker. She was fishing out her books when she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw Ian. Her heart started beating fast. She did not like this at all. Get a grip Prentiss. A Prentiss does not get intimidated. She told herself the exact words her mum would tell her.

"Can I help you? "She said in a cool voice clearly sending the message 'I don't want to talk to you.'

"What? No hello? Come on. Be nice '_Emily_' I'm Ian." He said accentuating her name. of course he would know her name though it caught her off guard. She closed her locker turned to him and said "whatever. I need to go to class so please excuse me. " and walked off leaving him staring after her. She sighed. She could get used to that. She was glad when lunch time came. She stuck to her new friends so that Ian would not get a chance to approach her

"So congratulations Emily." Said Penelope as she sat down on the table with her food. Emily looked at her confused. "Oh don't tell me you didn't look at the notice board!" said Penelope amazed looking at both her and JJ. She looked at JJ who also had a puzzled expression on her. Yes they both had not looked at the notice board yet. "You made it to the dance team!" said Penelope downright screaming that many heads turned to face their table. Emily was dumbstruck at first then as the words sank in she mumbled "I made it! I made it!" then turned to JJ and said "I MADE IT!"

"Yes you did!" said JJ and they hugged! "I can't believe it." she said more to herself. She barely heard the congratulations from her friends. This had been her dream. To be in a hip hop dance team. she was so happy. She had to tell Ashley this. "Well you are good!" said JJ.

"well I got the best dance coach." She said flashing a smile and JJ blushed and looked down on her plate. Derek and Elle both snickered and Penelope had to stuff food in her mouth so as not to tease. JJ has so got it bad she thought to herself. "So that means we go practice together. Starts today preparing for the basketball games." said JJ recovering from her embarrassment. She was glad. That meant spending more time with Emily and that made her happy.

"I look forward to that." said Emily. She really did. She had seen JJ bush. She thought it was so cute. She smiled looking forward to being with JJ.

_So this is chapter 3. I promise I will introduce a ot more characters in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
